


Wedding letters

by imamaryanne



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Weddings, posthumous letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imamaryanne/pseuds/imamaryanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Anne gets a special letter on her wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding letters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OzQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/gifts).



> Written for OzQueen for Fandom Stocking 2015. It took me a while to get it over here to AO3....

A knock on the door awoke Mary Anne on the morning of her wedding. Her stepmother, Sharon, peeked her head in.   
  
“You awake?” she asked.   
  
Mary Anne sat up and rubbed her eyes. “I am now.”  
  
Sharon entered the room, which used to be Mary Anne’s but had been unused the last few years, and sat on the edge of her bed. She was clutching a yellowed envelope in her hands.   
  
“Your dad wanted me to give this to you,” Sharon explained. “It’s the last letter your mother wrote to you before she died. He gave you the others, but he thought I should give this one to you.”  
  
Mary Anne took the letter and clutched it to her chest. She’d known it was coming. She’d gotten a few of these over the years - One when she got her first period, when she started high school, and when she graduated high school, then another on her twentieth birthday. They were always bittersweet things to get. Finding out this was the last one should have sent Mary Anne into a tailspin, but instead it made her feel grownup. Like her mother knew that Mary Anne was getting married, she was fully adult, and she could stop worrying about her.   
  
If her mother had been alive, Mary Anne would be able to tell her how true that was. Charlie Thomas was a good man, and would make an amazing husband, and hopefully in the future, a fantastic father.   
  
Mary Anne fiddled with the envelope a little bit. “I don’t think I want to read it now,” she admitted.   
  
“If you cry, your eyes will be puffy for the wedding,” Sharon nodded.   
  
Mary Anne nodded in agreement, but it was more than just puffy eyes. Once she read this, she wouldn’t have any more words from her mother to read for the first time, and she wasn’t quite ready to close the book like that. She didn’t really want to read it in front of Sharon. After all, Sharon was the only mother she ever remembered. She loved Sharon as much as she would have loved Alma, had Alma lived long enough for Mary Anne to know her.   
  
Mary Anne got up, and put the envelope safely in the bag that held her wedding dress. “Let’s go eat breakfast,” she said to Sharon. “Then let’s get me married.”


End file.
